


(young ambition) say we'll go slow but we never do

by fridaygrimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, the original title for this document was 'idk the game was too horny', which just about sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaygrimm/pseuds/fridaygrimm
Summary: He fits them together, one hand pressed haphazardly to the side of Auston’s neck, the other fisting in the fabric of his shirt. He feels Auston’s arms come up around him as he bites Auston’s earlobe. Auston’s hold tightens and he huffs out an ‘ow, what the fuck’ but Mitch can feel laughter quaking inside his body.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	(young ambition) say we'll go slow but we never do

**Author's Note:**

> so i started writing this literally a million years ago after we beat buffalo at the end of NOVEMBER. it's a little sadder given all the dramz that've happened since then (leave mitch alone, if you touch a hair on my boy i'll kill you etc etc) but let's pretend! this is not important context really but is why it references auston not having scored a hat trick and sex in detroit.
> 
> enormous and eternal thanks to liz (yeahnoforsure) for beta'ing and threatening to kill me. <3

Mitch turns around as soon as they’re inside. The door is closing, it clicks, and then Auston’s back hits it as Mitch pushes into his space. He fits them together, one hand pressed haphazardly to the side of Auston’s neck, the other fisting in the fabric of his shirt. He feels Auston’s arms come up around him as he bites Auston’s earlobe. Auston’s hold tightens and he huffs out an ‘ow, what the fuck’ but Mitch can feel laughter quaking inside his body.

He turns his head further, parted lips catching Auston’s cheek, brushing up against his ‘stache before he finds his mouth. Auston’s arms tighten again, strong fingers crooking in Mitch’s shirt like he can press through to the skin. They’re out of sync, Mitch unable to calm the racing of his heart, the frantic want thrumming under his skin, making his hips twitch. Auston is slower, pressing his head back against the door to make Mitch work for the kiss, looking down at him from under heavy eyelids. Mitch presses up, trying to get closer, aware throughout his body that he’s going to be sore and tired tomorrow but for now willing to push his muscles a little bit further.

Auston slides a hand under his shirt, rucking it up as he drags his palm up Mitch’s spine. He unerringly finds a bruise Mitch wasn’t even aware of - isn’t even sure if it’s from the game or when Auston fucked him against the wall in Detroit - Auston presses it and Mitch falls out of the kiss with a shout, hips pressing forward. Auston anticipates, sliding his thigh between Mitch’s and pressing up just this side of too hard.

‘Matts,’ Mitch pants, head dropping back. Auston’s other hand is already there to catch him, that lush mouth dropping to his neck. ‘Aus,’ he slides his hand up into Auston’s hair and tugs for attention, fingers tangling in the wet strands. ‘Gonna come if you keep doing that.’

Auston hums, vibration pushed right up to Mitch’s throat, then leans back against the door. Mitch watches him, skull still cradled in the palm of his hand, unable to stop the hitch in his breath as their eyes meet and his hips jerk forward. Auston’s eyes crinkle in a smile and he takes his time running them down Mitch’s body, still pressed to his own, then back up. Mitch basks in the attention, swallowing down a moan. It doesn’t matter, Auston knows exactly what his undivided attention does to Mitch.

‘Good,’ he finally says, voice already rough. ‘I want you to come right here, like this.’ He’s pulling Mitch closer as he speaks and Mitch goes easily. ‘And then I’m going to carry you to bed and suck you hard again. And then I’m going to fuck you until you come on my dick.’ Mitch does moan at that, whole body tensing with the images Auston’s pushed into his head. He moans again as that shiver pulls at all the sore muscles and bruises from the game and Auston, playing Mitch’s body like a finely tuned instrument, skates his fingers over that bruise again. Mitch is floating for a second, washed out of his body with it, and when he comes back to himself he’s the one with his back against the wall. Auston leans in again, whole body pressing Mitch back, thigh a slow drag between his legs, relentless muscle and soft material across his dick. Mitch whines, pressing forward.

‘Fuck, you’re so big,’ he bitches, feels a soft puff of laughter on his lips then Auston’s smug little smile.

‘You love it,’ he gets before Auston’s kissing him again and this time there’s no question about who’s leading. Auston keeps it slow but now Mitch is overwhelmed by the stimulation outside his body rather than the frenetic energy within. Auston kisses like he plays hockey, patient and perfect and Mitch lets it wash over him, hips grinding with a whole body squirm until Auston shoves a hand into his sweats and palms him. It doesn’t take much more than that, he’s been worked up since his second goal, had to keep dragging his eyes away from Auston as he answered questions about the next generation and the fact that he hasn’t got a hatty. Now all it takes is the curl of Auston’s fingers around his dick, the feel of Auston pressing him back against the wall, one finger stroking delicately across that same bruise and he’s coming, twisting with the force of it, unable to ground himself with anything but AustonAustonAuston.

He catches his breath as Auston props him up with one hand, shrugging off his own shirt and pushing Mitch’s sweats down to wipe him casually clean with the soft material. Mitch gets involved after a moment, pushing his sweats the rest of the way down and kicking them off. Auston drops his shirt on top of them and steps back in to hoist Mitch into his arms. Mitch wraps his legs around Auston’s waist and presses his face into Auston’s hair for a moment. He’s still got that shivery, post-game energy under his skin, bleeding into a completely different shiver that means Auston’s not done with him. He hangs on as Auston steps away from the wall, heading for the bedroom. They showered before leaving the rink but he’s chasing the smell of Auston’s skin through the shampoo, nuzzling in closer without fear of overbalancing. Auston can catch him in his gear, he’s not going to drop him now.

He actually does drop him once they reach the bedroom and Mitch bounces once on the mattress, lifting himself into a sitting position long enough to haul his shirt off, watching as Auston shucks his own sweats. As always, seeing Auston naked hits him like a solid check on the ice, his whole body registering it in an instant. He’s reaching up before he’s consciously decided to do so but Auston catches his wrists and crawls up over him on the bed, once again using his larger frame to press Mitch down, cage him in. Mitch lets him for a long moment, luxuriating in the kiss, in the drag of skin on skin, in the feeling of his body put to use. But the game is still thrumming in his nerves and it’s not long before he’s arching up against Auston’s still hard dick, his own sensitive but more than willing to get back in the game.

Auston hums and turns his attention to kissing his way down Mitch’s body, hands sliding down his arms, then his chest, then down to grip his hips as Auston nuzzles at him. Mitch’s dick twitches and he groans, oversensitive and overwhelmed. Auston presses a smile to Mitch’s skin, glancing up to make sure he’s got a captive audience. Mitch’s breath catches as their eyes meet, then Auston winks and leans down to wrap his lips around the head of Mitch’s dick and a shudder runs through his whole body.

‘Aus,’ comes out more reverent than he means and Auston hums smugly as Mitch hardens in his grip. He pulls away abruptly and Mitch’s head thunks back onto the bed like he’s been released, trying to regulate his breathing while Auston digs around in the night stand. He barely gets a moment before Auston’s licking a line at the crease of his groin, hands busy with the lube he retrieved.

‘Gonna make you cry,’ Auston promises and Mitch has a good retort for that, he really truly does, except just as he opens his mouth to make it, Auston bites his thigh, one slick finger pressing into him. The sound he makes is kind of too loud to be a moan but not quite a shout and Mitch bites his lip choking off the next one. Auston doesn’t let him get away with it for long, pressing wet, lingering kisses up his shaft as he adds a second finger.

‘Fuckfuckfuck.’ Mitch writhes. ‘Auston, fucking-’ Auston pulls away with a lingering lick and grins up at him. Mitch pants, staring down at him, then shakes his head. ‘Get the fuck up here.’ Auston’s smile slides down into a smug smoulder and Mitch rolls his eyes, making grabby hands. ‘Yes, here, now.’

‘You sure?’ Auston asks, concern negated a bit by the way he crawls up over Mitch. He’s reaching for the lube with one hand, bracing himself on his forearm like he doesn’t want to move too far away. Mitch throws an arm around his neck and holds his hand out as Auston flicks the tube open.

‘So fucking sure,’ he murmurs, milimeters away from a kiss as he reaches down with his slick hand to coat Auston’s dick. He gets a little bit carried away, jacking him lazily as Auston licks into his mouth. When Auston’s hips twitch forward into his hand he tightens his grip and Auston falls out of the kiss with a groan. Mitch grins up at him, booping their noses together as he uses his hard-earned core strength to hook both legs around Auston’s hips. ’You promised,’ he murmurs and Auston laughs at him, lets Mitch guide him in.

‘Fuck,’ Auston whispers against his mouth and Mitch giggles.

‘Gimme a minute,’ he says breathlessly. It takes a second and then Auston’s eyes slide open and he gives Mitch a truly disbelieving stare. Once again Mitch is deprived of the time to retort when Auston presses another inch into him, settling his weight down against Mitch. ‘Fuck.’ The echo feels punched out of him and Auston stills again. Mitch catalogues the ways their bodies fit together, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he just feels the way Auston’s weight is resting on him, the tiny twitches of muscle where he’s gripping Auston between his thighs. He’s startled into opening his eyes again when Auston leans in and presses a kiss to his temple, jaw brushing his cheekbone.

Mitch exhales, freeing his arms to reach up and brace himself on the headboard with a self-satisfied stretch.

‘Okay,’ he says, feeling breathless. Auston grins, briefly, then pushes himself back up and slides home inside him. Mitch cries out, legs locking tight around Auston’s hips. Auston settles back down against him, nipping and licking little kisses against his mouth as he grinds his hips slowly, making Mitch pant and squirm.

‘You were so fucking good tonight Mitchy,’ Auston murmurs against his mouth and the praise shudders viscerally through him as Auston starts a slow slide out and just as slowly thrusts back in. Mitch luxuriates in the feeling, letting Auston wind him tighter and tighter with murmured words and soft touches and slow, inexorable fucking. His fingers twitch against the headboard and he wants to reach for his dick but he doesn’t, he doesn’t, waiting and trusting as Auston’s big hands hold him down and his whole body is subsumed by pleasure.

‘So fucking good,’ Auston tells him, again and again, ‘made for it.’ And Mitch doesn’t know anymore if he’s talking about the game or the two of them tangled together here but the praise burrows into him like an extra layer of contact. When Auston wraps a hand around his dick between them Mitch is already strung out on it and he comes with a shout, his eyes wet and his breath catching deep in his chest. Auston follows him over, looking awed, and collapses down to kiss him, gently smoothing a few tears away with his thumbs.

‘So fucking gorgeous,’ Auston murmurs and Mitch huffs a laugh, hardly able to believe his luck as he steals another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @fridaygrimm, locked but if you're a fic account i'm happy to add you.


End file.
